


Un peluche que regala besos

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La abrazaba con cariño mientras hablaba sobre ella, contándole a un perfecto desconocido pasajes de su infancia que había olvidado y que de pronto lograba recordar como por arte de magia. Él parecía oírle con fidedigno interés y no sólo por compromiso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un peluche que regala besos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasmaAlineal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/gifts).



> Dislcaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, todo de Tite Kubo.

Apretaba a Postaf con cariño mientras hablaba sobre ella, contándole a un perfecto desconocido pasajes de su infancia que había olvidado y que, de pronto, lograba recordar como por arte de magia. El chico parecía oírle con fidedigno interés y no sólo por compromiso; sus ojos le transmitían confianza y la sonrisa en sus labios parecía acompañar la añoranza que se desprendían de cada una de las palabras. Palabras que surgían solas de su boca, empujándose unas a otras.

—No es que sea una persona que se aferre a los recuerdos y al pasado —aclaró con vehemencia—, sólo que Postaf me recuerda a una época difícil de mi infancia.

—No ha de ser un bonito recuerdo entonces —dijo, borrando por un breve instante la sonrisa dando paso a una mueca expresiva de profunda empatía.

—No es eso… es que justamente Postaf estuvo ahí en esos momentos difíciles —explicó—, cuando era pequeña creía que… —rió, sintiéndose avergonzada por confesarle tamaña ñoñería habiéndole conocido hacía menos de una hora, pero se consoló con el hecho de saber lo muy común que suele ser eso en los niños, así que continúo con más confianza—: creía que tenía vida.

—¿Vida? —preguntó y ella asintió con calma reiteradas veces.

—Cuando lloraba solía ser mi hermana quien me consolaba, pero a veces Karin no estaba o estaba muy dormida, así que fantaseaba con la idea de que Postaf me secaba las lágrimas —alzó un hombro—, incluso creía sentir que me tapaba. ¡Siempre me destapo por las noches! Lo sigo haciendo —murmuró resignada—, pero aunque pensaba que era mi hermana la responsable, ella a veces me decía que no había sido y en vez de pensar lo más lógico: que había sido mi padre o mi hermano, me convencía a mí misma de que había sido Postaf. ¡Tenía que ser ella! Porque era la única en el cuarto además de nosotras dos.

—Debiste haberte sentido muy sola. —Lo más sensato era suponer eso. Amigos invisibles, peluches que cobran vida… algunos dicen que no es más que la sana necesidad de llenar un espacio vacío, tener a alguien en quien confiar.

—No… bueno, un poco —rememoró—, lo tenía a Ichigo, a Karin, a papá… pero fue una etapa extraña porque yo… poco a poco dejé de prestarle atención a las muñecas, dejé de jugar con ellas y con el tiempo incluso las empecé a descuidar —hubo algo de pesar en sus palabras que al chico lo conmovió—, me sentía culpable por eso. Me sentía mal de no prestarle atención a Postaf; ya no jugaba tanto con ella. Pasaba semanas con el mismo vestido y tardaba un montón en coserla cuando por lo general antes era muy atenta.

—Estabas creciendo, no creo que ella lo haya tomado a mal —sonrieron los dos ante la idea de haberle dado vida por ese breve lapso a un muñeco de felpa—, es más, estoy seguro de que lo entendía de esa forma.

—No sé, pero me dolía darme cuenta de que estaba creciendo, ¿sabes? Es duro… —Asintió—. Como sea… El asunto es que un día me di cuenta de que Postaf no estaba por ningún lado. Ni debajo de la cama, ni en el ropero… le pregunté a papá, a Ichigo, a Karin, hasta a los vecinos si alguien la había visto o la habían tirado al tacho de basura. Nadie sabía nada —sus enormes ojos de color avellana parecían transmitir toda la angustia infantil que había vivido en su momento—, pero una tarde apareció, muchos años después… yo para ese entonces ya me maquillaba y tenía novio —apretó los labios y los ojos brillaron empañados de emociones y reminiscencias viejas—, pero la abracé con fuerza y me puse a llorar. Ella era lo que me recordaba a mi infancia, a esa época en la que no me preocupaba por esas cosas de las que uno empieza a preocuparse de adulto. En ese entonces se trataba de jugar y de pasarla bien, de estar con la familia y divertirse… —Suspiró de nuevo, perdiendo la mirada—. Desde esa tarde cuidé de Postaf como cuando era niña. Todos mis juguetes y muñecas han desaparecido, pero Postaf tenía y sigue teniendo un lugar especial en este cuarto. Por eso la tengo, ya sé que estoy grande…

Silenció de golpe dándose cuenta de que quizás estaba aburriéndolo. Le regaló una sonrisa efímera y trató de cambiar el tema. Poco a poco dejaba de ponerle nerviosa su presencia. Si bien al principio se había sentida invadida, no sólo por la insistente mirada del chico sobre su persona, sino aun más preocupante por verlo en su propio cuarto con Postaf en las manos, se dijo a sí misma que no debía desconfiar de él.

Por algo era amigo de Ichi-nii, y ningún amigo de su hermano podía ser una persona de la que desconfiar. Tal vez era extranjero y no tenía incorporados esos códigos comunes. Una regla de oro que toda persona respeta tanto en Japón como en la China es no meterse en el cuarto de la hermana de su amigo sin permiso, y encima tocar sus pertenencias; pero Yuzu no era de hacerse demasiada mala sangre, ni mucho menos podía ser descortés con una visita tan especial.

—Lamento aburrirte.

—No me aburres, en realidad todo lo contrario. —Volvió a tomar a Postaf entre las manos, mientras Yuzu la miraba con una mezcla de emociones difíciles de precisar, y para él de procesar—. Debe quererte mucho —torció la boca en una sonrisa algo pícara y bajó la vista al peluche de nuevo—, debe estar muy agradecida por las atenciones. Aunque no supieras coser y le colocaras vestidos que quizás no eran de su agrado —aclaró con energía y una amplia sonrisa—, has sido una buena compañía para ella.

Sus ojos entonces se fijaron en ella, y por primera vez la vio mujer. Yuzu ya no era la niña que él había conocido poco antes de irse de su vida de aquella particular manera, pero seguía guardando los mismos cálidos sentimientos. Similares, pero no exactamente iguales. Sin mediar en consecuencias se quitó el gorro de lana, permitiendo que los bucles negros asomaran desordenadamente, y se inclinó apenas para dejarle un beso en la mejilla que duró lo mismo que un suspiro.

Yuzu abrió delicadamente los ojos, sorprendida por ese acercamiento y reprendiéndose de nuevo. Debía tenerle paciencia porque seguro que era extranjero.

—¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —le preguntó.

—Kon.

—¿Kon, solamente?

—Ajá —sonrió, con una de sus acostumbradas muecas que parecían iluminar la cara de él y el mundo al resto de los mortales—, sólo me llamo Kon.

Ella alzó los hombros resignándose, no le gustaba llamar a la gente por sus sobrenombres y suponía que se trataba de uno, porque ¿quién puede llamarse simplemente Kon y no tener apellido? Aceptó de vuelta el peluche de león que el chico gentilmente le devolvía y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, en el lugar especial que había hecho para Postaf, para ese trozo de su infancia que nunca había querido dejar ir.

En el presente ese león de felpa era sólo un recipiente vacío, pero Yuzu todavía podía sentir su esencia acompañándola.

Se tocó la mejilla, en el lugar donde Kon le había dejado el beso. Ese gesto íntimo y cálido le había recordado vagamente los besos que su querida Postaf le dejaba por las noches mientras dormía o al menos trataba hacerlo, entre lágrimas y pesadillas que involucraban a su hermano, siempre envuelto en guerras y seres extraños que ella no alcanzaba a comprender.

Postaf había estado siempre ahí, cuidándola y acompañándola; haciéndole menos duro el proceso de crecer y madurar. Para muchos podía ser sólo un peluche, pero para ella había sido el abrazó que siempre tuvo cuando más lo necesitó.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Por si no queda claro, Urahara le hizo un gigai a Kon =) Sé que es muy predecible desde la primera línea que con quien habla Yuzu es Kon, además creo que en la misma historia original tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que Postaf es Kon, pero igual quería hacerlo así. ¡Extraño a Kon! ¡Cinco años sin él, Kubo y la gran... perra!
> 
> El prompt esta vez es "Cuba libre". Fue leerlo y pensar en el muñeco vacío.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer ^^.


End file.
